Elemental Dragonriders of Telgar
by NarutosFangirl4ever
Summary: J'riya is the only man on Pern with a unique genetic trait: the power to control the elements. But when he discovers that three candidates have this power, J'riya takes them under his wing and teaches them to use their powers for good. But when they all Impress dragons of their own, will he and his students be able to fit in to society? Disclaimer: I do not own Pern or Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

_Spring Turn 1741 7__th__ Pass_

_Dear Diary,_

_ It seems like only yesterday that I Impressed my bronze, Gamath. I can still remember it very clearly, even in my old age:_

_There were fourteen eggs hardening on the sands, sired by the Weyrleader's bronze and mothered by the Weyrwoman's gold. I was only sixteen turns old when the eggs started to hatch. There were thirty-six boys, including myself, and only four girls for the dragons to choose from, since there was a gold egg on the sands. I remember thinking that they must have been wherry-brained, having more than fourteen candidates on the sands! But it was for the best, as they wanted to give the hatchlings a wide choice of candidates to choose from. I stood next to my friend Kakashi, who was only fourteen turns old and already stood in two hatchings. My other friend, Tsunade, was fifteen at that time and was with the other girls near the queen egg. The whole Weyr was watching as the first egg burst open, revealing a bronze dragonet. Everyone sighed in relief, as a bronze hatching first was a sign of good luck. The bronze walked towards the male candidates and Impressed to this young lad of only seventeen turns. "His name is Shoth!" he cried and within seconds more eggs hatched, almost instinctively knowing that it was time to come out. Greens, blues, browns, bronzes; all Impressing to candidates whose names I didn't know. Kakashi Impressed a blue, becoming Ka'shi while Tsunade Impressed a green, stunning the whole Weyr. There were only two eggs left; the queen and one egg that showed no sign of hatching. Then, the smaller egg hatched, revealing a bronze. That bronze Impressed to me and was Gamath. The queen hatched and Impressed to a young Hold girl. She became Weyrwoman and then, after her gold's maiden clutch…she died, leaving a son into Ir'ka's care._

J'riya sighed as he put down his quill into his ink. How he hated writing about Weyrwomen of the past, even those he knew in his own Telgar Weyr! He stood up from his stone desk and walked to the entrance to his quarters. He leaned against the opening and gazed out. It was a warm spring afternoon and everyone was doing chores.

He returned to the shadows of his quarters and awoke Gamath. **What is it, J'riyaMine?** Gamath grumbled, opening all three eyelids to look at his rider right in the eye. _**I was thinking about Kushina. She would have been a great mother if she hadn't… **_J'riya began, but stopped. **Died?** Gamath finished his rider's sentence as he rose to his feet. _**Yeah, I know. She's dead. **_J'riya sighed. He returned to the mouth of his quarters and sat on the floor. He wondered if he would ever pass on his "special powers" to his son or daughter before he died.

Gamath wondered if he would win a gold's mating flight before he died, too. He won the hearts of many greens, but never a gold. He stopped thinking when he saw something near the center of the bowl. **Someone's getting bullied.** Gamath announced. J'riya sighed, rose to his feet and rushed to the Weyrbowl.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, well. It looks like you're in a sticky situation." a boy named Uruku cackled as he and his friends circled around a young blonde boy, who was on the ground. He tried to stand up, but Uruku knocked him back down. The other boys laughed as the blonde haired boy tried again and again to stand up, but kept being knocked down. Finally, he had enough. He stood one last time and stopped Uruku's fist from punching him in the face. He tossed him to the ground and grinned wildly.

J'riya and Gamath arrived just in time to see the climax of the confrontation. "Take him down!" Uruku cried and all the boys ganged up on him. The blonde shut his eyes and swept his left foot in a circle counter-clockwise around him just as the boys were within striking range. Then, at the last moment, the blonde opened his eyes and back flipped over the boys behind him. The dirt circle started to glow and a tornado erupted. All of the boys, including Uruku were carried away until they were dumped in a pile of runnerbeast dung. The blonde turned to look at the boys and laughed at their expense. "You're a monster!" Uruku cried, stepping out of the pile of dung. "A freak!" And with that, he and the boys marched away to go clean themselves up.

J'riya was stunned. All those Turns he believed he was the only one who could summon the wind, but now he wasn't alone anymore. **Well, go on. Talk to him.** Gamath insisted, nudging him with his nose. J'riya pushed Gamath's nose away, straightened himself up and walked up to the blonde-haired boy. The boy was still laughing as J'riya gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hey, kid. You can stop laughing now." J'riya said.

The boy stopped laughing and turned in surprise. "Wow! Bronzerider J'riya! Did you see what I did? I sure showed them, huh?" the boy said to J'riya, his face lighting up with delight. "I sure did." J'riya replied, a gentle smile running across his face. "Do you have a name, kid?" "I sure do, J'riya! My name's Naruto, son of Kushina and M'nato; he was a bronzerider, just like you!" the boy answered. J'riya chuckled; it wasn't normal to not name kids after a combination of the parent's names, let alone the son of the former Weyrwoman and Weyrleader of Telgar! "Well, Naruto, I saw what you did and I'm impressed. Only one person on Pern knows how to summon tornadoes like that." Naruto's face lit up in curiosity and puzzlement. "Really? Who?" he asked J'riya, clutching to his clothes like a young firelizard.

J'riya didn't really want to tell the boy his secret; he pledged not to say a word about his gift. But, the boy had the same gift he has. He would hate to see him use his powers for evil. So, he sighed and simply said: "Me. I'm the only person who can control wind." Naruto's eyes widened. J'riya waited for him to run off and cry, alone and scared. But it never came. Naruto let go of his clothes and slowly pointed a finger at him. "You… You're the only one?" Naruto asked. "Not until now." J'riya replied.

"But… my friends and I thought we were the only ones …" Naruto said. "Naruto, who are your friends?" J'riya asked the boy. "Sasuke and Sakura, of course! They can control fire and earth respectively!" Naruto replied. "Where are they now?" J'riya asked. "Their… somewhere… I can't really find them…." Naruto was about to say when he heard someone call his name. He turned and saw two candidates; one of them was waving her arm in greeting. Naruto instantly recognized them as his friends Sakura and Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto! I was so worried!" Sakura cried as she rushed up to hug her friend. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto replied. He turned to J'riya and introduced him to his friends. "Nice to meet you two." J'riya said, eagerly shaking their hands. When he got to Sakura, he got smacked in the face for stroking her hand gently, in the perverted way he was around ladies. He gingerly rubbed the hand mark that was now red on his cheek. Naruto and Sasuke snickered at his expense.

After getting to know them better over the course of a day, J'riya began training them to use their powers for good. Naruto was J'riya's favorite student, for he had the same element as him. While Sakura and Sasuke learned of different symbols for fire and earth, Naruto and J'riya practiced together, with Naruto learning faster than his friends were. He would summon gusts of wind with just a few movements of certain body parts and draw intricate symbols on the ground to summon stronger tornadoes than the one he used on Uruku and his gang.

One day, as a reward for how well they were doing, J'riya let them enter the hatching sands and see the newest clutch that the Senior gold, Jeth had clutched. With Jeth's permission, they were allowed to touch the shells of the eggs. Naruto fancied one particular egg in mind: the golden egg that was guarded by its golden mother. "Naruto, you know boys don't Impress golds." Sakura would remind him time and time again, but he wouldn't listen. He would place one hand on the shimmering shell and would feel a flicker of movement under it, as if the unborn dragon was responding to his touch. After touching all twenty-two eggs, they went back to their quarters and rested for whenever the eggs hatched.

The next morning, they resumed their daily routine of living. They woke up, ate breakfast with the other candidates, did their chores, and practiced their powers. But Naruto kept thinking about the golden egg nearly every waking moment. That night, after dinner and a night lesson, every candidate went to bed; all except Naruto. He couldn't sleep, largely due to the fact that he was still thinking about the egg. He sat by the window, staring at the moons, the Red Star and the normal stars that hung in the sky. He sighed happily; what would he do if he Impressed that golden queen? He knew, deep inside that it was not to be. Any one of the female candidates would be a more obvious choice for the queen.

Then, he felt it. That humming that would signal the candidates in a flurry of excitement. The eggs were hatching! He rushed to put on his white candidate robe and his sandals and raced out the door. Joining him were Sasuke and Sakura as they rushed across the Weyrbowl. "Are you sure the eggs are hatching?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, I'm sure! The dragons are humming! Can't you feel it?!" Naruto shouted in reply as they arrived at the hatching grounds. Sakura followed the other girls towards the golden egg as Naruto and Sasuke stood by the boys in a ring around the rocking eggs. Naruto looked up the stands as all of Telgar started to find their seats. He found J'riya in the stands and Gamath on his favored perch. He nodded and returned to watch the eggs rock in place.

When nearly everyone was present, the first egg broke open, revealing a brown head. He squawked and tumbled out of his egg, flailing his legs. With some help from Jeth, he rose to his feet and wandered to the boys. Naruto watched as it Impressed to one of Uruku's friends, a young, plump boy named Choji. Now C'ji, the pair made their way off the sands. As more eggs hatched and dragonets Impressed, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura wondered if they would Impress. As time passed, four eggs remained to hatch, including the golden egg. One egg cracked open and a scantly green tumbled out. She shook off the yolk and shell off her deep emerald green hide and went straight for the girls who were standing around the golden egg. It nudged at every girl and when it got to Sakura, she tugged at her robe. **I'm hungry, SakuraMine. Your Rueth has found you.** Rueth crooned, her eyes swirling rainbows. Sakura turned around and gasped. She had Impressed! She stroked her new dragon's head and the two walked off the sands together. Naruto and Sasuke groaned as Sakura walked past, giving a smirk.

Another egg hatched and revealed a blue. Walking past Naruto and Sasuke, it Impressed to Uruku. "A BLUE!? I WANTED A BRONZE!" he cried in anger. Naruto snickered as his rival walked towards the exit, his blue tumbling behind. There were only two eggs left, and over twelve candidates left. The egg closest to Sasuke burst open and a bulky bronze leapt out, tackling Sasuke to the sand. **S'suke! Your Tooth has found you at last! Food, yes?** Tooth crooned. Sasuke laughed, tears of joy streaming down his face. With some help from a brownrider, he and Tooth left the sands. Now only the golden egg was left. All eyes were on it as spider webbed cracks spread from one point and then… POP! The golden egg burst open, spraying eggshell all over the girls. As the dust settled, the new golden queen howled with joy, finally free from its prison. Jeth nudged the dragonet towards the girls, but her daughter had other ideas. It walked right past every girl without a single glance and headed straight for the boys. Naruto was amazed at the shimmering hide of the queen. It was a beautiful shade of yellow, which glimmered and sparkled in the moonlight. It stopped right in front of him and gazed into his blue eyes. Yes, this was the one for her! **N'ruto.** **Your Sorath has found you. Yes, you were the one for me ever since you laid your hand on my shell. Come now, I need food. **Naruto, no, N'ruto now, grinned and hugged his new dragon tightly, tears of joy starting to build up in his eyes. _**Yes. Yes, I'll get something to eat. **_N'ruto silently replied, rising to his feet. J'riya smiled; he had bet one hundred marks on N'ruto Impressing the queen, and as all the male riders groaned at their lost bets, he won over a thousand marks. He knew that N'ruto would make a great Weyrwoman someday. And he was right.


End file.
